LEGO Simpsons 2: Treehouse of Horror (Video-Game)
'''LEGO Simpsons 2: Treehouse of Horror '''is a video-game based off the theme. There are 3 "episodes" (levels) in each "season" (chapters). Each "season" is based off a Simpsons halloween special, like the rest of the game. The characters are redesigned, like in each halloween special. Examples: Jack-In-The-Box Homer, Witch Marge (who carries Alien Maggie), Fly-Head Bart and Lisa with an axe in her head. Hub The hub is Bart and Lisa's Treehouse. In there is a splatter of blood on the wall that serves as the games "computer", where you press A and you can buy characters and mini-games. You can also view cinematics from Story Mode. When you leave the Treehouse, a strange fog forms, and zombie versions of some Springfield residents (the zombies are not playable) will limp out of the darkness and attempt to eat you. You have to fight them, and more will come. You can enter the boarded up Simpsons home, where the rest of the Simpsons (you start out as Bart and Homer) are. NOTE: The Simpsons characters you start out with are normal and not redesigned at all. If youaccidently fall through the trap door in there, you will find yourself in the sewers as the tune from the song "This Is Halloween" plays. If you go deep enough into the sewers you will find mutant creatures (also not playable) who you can fight. After defeating the first group, one of them will leave behind a flash-light you can turn on and off by pressing "Y". On the walls, only visible by using the flash-light, are boarded up doors that have roman numerals on them. If you break the wooden boards, you may enter. There is 3 trap-doors ligned up next to each other in each room. They are the "episodes" (levels). Story Mode is called Survival Mode and Free-Play Mode is called Anarchy Mode. Also, hidden in the bottom of the sewers is a trap-door that reads "BONUS". If you find it and go into it, you find yourself in a hidden lab with test-tubes reading "ZOMBIE VIRUS." In there, there are high-tech doors, which are the entrances to bonus levels. Also, on a dry-erase-board that serves as yet another "Computer" you can find a spot to buy hints, play mini-games and read "Test Files", which are binders that have confidential stamped onto them. Inside is each characters bio. You start out with Homer and Barts bios and have to unlock more in Story Mode. ALso in the hidden lab is a huge glass tube full of green glowing water. Inside is a blank LEGO body with no features. If you press A next to it, your character will say "Custom Character" 5 times while looking at its glass reflection, and a tiny screen will pop up, and you can make a custom character with pieces of characters you have unlocked. Season 1 - Treehouse of Horror Based off the first halloween special. Episode 1 - Bad Dream House Bart tells a story in which The Simpsons move to a cursed house built over an ancient burial ground. The chaos starts when Lisa is helping unpack and books are flying straight at her, and you must play as Lisa to dodge the flying books. Next, Homer gets sucked into a vortex in the kitchen and must ifnd a way out. Then the house starts driving everyone crazy... besides Marge. Marge has to stop the rest of the family from attacking each other. First, Marge fights Bart, who is about to cut down the chandelier and crush Homer. Then, Marge stops Homer and Maggie from setting off bombs. Last, Marge catches Lisa on the roof of the building trying to set it on fire, then the house itself is sad that it failed to drive the Simpsons away, and sucks intself into the vortex in the kitchen, never to be seen again. Playable: Lisa, then Homer, then Marge. Boss(es): Crazed Homer, Crazed Maggie, Crazed Bart and Crazed Lisa. Level type: Various Episode 2 - The Ones From Space NOTE: The name is different then it was the actual episode of The Simpsons due to swear words. Lisa says Barts story isn't scary one bit, so Bart tells a new story about a family barbeque that goes wrong. It starts with the family running from the sight of the aliens, then the aliens say they are friendly. After, the family go on a tour of the space-ship. Then, Lisa goes off wandering and discovers a cookbook on how to cook humans. Lisa gets caught and runs off to warn the family. In the end, it turns out that the book actually says "How To Cook For Humans". The aliens are offended and drop the family back off in there backyard. Then Homer sees the alien ship flying over to pick up the Flanders family next door, and Homer shakes his fist and says "it should have been me!" Playable: Lisa Boss: None Level type: Investigation Episode 3 - The Raven Bart sees Lisa paid no attention to the story, and sees she is reading a book. Lisa starts reading the story out loud, and the story is the classic poem "The Raven". Homer is reading a book (a fact: the book is upside down) and humming when he hears a knock on the door. He ignores it. Then heres the knock again and gets creeped out. He hides under the chair. Then he finally opens the door, and nothing is there. Just then, a raven (resembling Bart) flies through his window and lands on top of the door. Homer asks the raven its name, and the raven says "nevermore." Homer jumps up and shrieks. He stares at a picture of Marge (presumably dead or something) on the wall, then back at the raven. Homer yells at the raven, and it keeps saying "nevermore." Homer finally jumps up and chases after it. Homer has to catch the raven, and chases it through the house. He catches it eventually, and it stares into his eyes. He decides to let it go, but it flies up into the air and pecks at the chandelier, causing to fall down and squish Homer. The raven laughs, at returns to the top of the door, and stays there. After the stories, which Homer overheard, the family goes to sleep, but Homer is too freaked out, and looks out his window, only to see a raven fly by. Then Homer shrieks as the camera zooms out to show The Simpsons house, with The Raven on a tree staring at Homer through the window, a space-ship flying over it, and the haunted house across the street. Playable: Homer Boss: The Raven Level type: Chase Episode 4 - HOMEGAMAN Homer build a bomb shelter but lisa tells him that it's not going to protect then. when homer comes out of the real shelter he sees everybody dead. homer was dancing naked in the church when he sees mutants and the mutants begin to chase homer on the hearse and zombie car.when homer reached home he saw that his family they survied the bomb and the simpsons got ready to kill all the mutants. after the fight homer says "who would like to steal some ferrieies". Playable: Homer Bosses: The Mutants and Mr. Burns Mutant Level type: Ivestigation/Chase Vehicles: Hearse Treehouse of Horror II Based off the second special. Episode 1 - The Monkey's Paw TBA Category:Video Games Category:LEGO Simpsons Category:Articles By ElectricMayhem Category:Unfinished